<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Possibilities Unknown by Kidror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382231">Possibilities Unknown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidror/pseuds/Kidror'>Kidror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidror/pseuds/Kidror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Veth and Caleb have plenty of time to think about their feelings for each other as they stay the night at an inn.<br/>There's two beds, but they'll only need the one.<br/>If you want a fic where these two long for each other silently then this is for you~<br/>-----<br/>This fanfic was inspired by my good friend Winterstars, who loves this ship and anything with Angst &amp; Mutual Pining</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nott | Veth Brenatto &amp; Caleb Widogast, Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Possibilities Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstars/gifts">winterstars</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Possibilities Unknown</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Caleb politely closed the door to the warm room behind Veth as she stepped through the threshold.</p><p>The rooms at this inn were nice, far cleaner and more comfortable than the cold, hard ground they were used to sleeping on.</p><p>Veth threw her things onto one of the two beds present and clambered onto it, whilst Caleb pulled out a silver thread and began his usual casting of alarm.</p><p>They had done this many times in their long travels together, but a great number of things had changed since they began.</p><p>Nott, the Brave, had been safely returned to her child and loving husband, and through several small miracles Caleb had returned her to her halfling form, and her true name, Veth Brenatto. </p><p>As happy as the pair were for the change it meant they could no longer ignore the owlbear in the room.</p><p>One day soon Veth would return to her family to pick up where they left off and that meant the unspoken feelings the duo held had to end.</p><p> </p><p>Neither wanted to face that reality.</p><p> </p><p>When Caleb finished casting his spell he stood up and turned to face Veth, who sat on her bed looking deep in thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Is everything okay?" said Caleb</p>
  <p>"Yeah. It's okay." Veth responded "actually, do you mind if we share beds?"</p>
  <p>"Not at all. Is something wrong with your bed?"</p>
  <p>"Oh it's very dirty"</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Caleb inspected the beds clean white sheets</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Ja. It looks very dirty" lied Caleb "it probably has bed bugs"</p>
  <p>"Of course, and it's freezing in here, it's better to share our warmth"</p>
  <p>"Safer too, if something were to happen we would be together"</p>
  <p>"It's just so lumpy too!"</p>
  <p>"and it stinks worse than everyone thinks I do"</p>
  <p>"I happen to think you smell quite wonderful Caleb"</p>
  <p>"Oh" Caleb blushed, his cheeks turning as red as his hair.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Caleb spun around before Veth noticed the embarrassment present on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"I'm going to change into my night clothes now" Caleb stuttered awkwardly "so if you don't mind turning around"</p>
  <p>"Of course Caleb" lied Veth "I wouldn't invade your privacy like that"</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Caleb pulled off his dirt-stained shirt over his head. Despite the Neins' joking about his lack of strength the constant exercise of travelling had left Caleb a toned body. </p><p>Veth felt her chest tighten as she admired the way Caleb's muscles rippled as he stretched. </p><p>Her breath caught in her throat when Caleb slid his off his pants, revealing a nice ass normally hidden by his frumpy clothes.</p><p>Veth quietly turned around, feeling too guilty to continue watching.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Okay, I am done. It's your turn" said Caleb a few minutes later.</p>
  <p>"Alright, but no peeking, I am a married woman after all" Veth replied, mostly to remind herself.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><em> I am well aware. I remember everything </em>.</p><p>
  <em> I should not look, it would be inappropriate to look at her like that. It wouldn't hurt would it? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I will look with my undeserving eyes for a moment. I am well aware. I remember everything. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The wizard turned his head to peek at the rogue. </p><p> </p><p>He looked for a Second.</p><p>A Second turned into Five.</p><p>Five turned into Ten. </p><p> </p><p>Caleb's head span back around the second Veth’s head twitched slightly to the side. Caleb closed his eyes and thought of what he saw, now burned into his memory.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Veth standing there in plain underclothes, not a self conscious bone in her body. A far cry from the self-loathing she had for her goblin form. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stretch marks adorned her body in a few places, Caleb thought they looked like the stripes on a tiger. He admired them very much. Tigers are just big cats after all. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The moment had felt weirdly domestic, something that would be normal for the pair if they were married. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I shouldn't think like that. We are not a couple. Veth has a husband and son, I am nothing special to her.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Just a broken man she taught how to fix himself. </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"All done" declared Veth "dibs on getting in first" who had already begun snuggling herself into the warm sheets.</p>
  <p>"I am no match for your dexterity Veth" Caleb responded playfully</p>
  <p>"Your face is red Caleb, are you too hot? I won't mind if you'd rather sleep without your shirt"</p>
  <p>"Yes. This room is very warm. I will do that"</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>The room faded into darkness as the globules of light floating around the room vanished at Caleb's command, and Veth closed her eyes to begin her descent into sleep.</p><p>The sheets rustled as Caleb climbed into the bed, Veth felt his skin brush on hers for a moment, the single bed too small for two people to properly  sleep apart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Goodnight Veth"</p>
  <p>"Goodnight Caleb"</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Veth reopened her eyes and studied Caleb’s face, even in rest it contained traces of the pain and trauma he had experienced.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He's a very handsome man. I imagine he broke the hearts of the boys and girls who studied with him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As the thought passed Veth closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Caleb opened one eye carefully and then the second when he was sure Veth’s eyes were shut.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don't want her to see me watching her like this, Veth doesn't need to be burdened by my foolish feelings for her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I love her but I know she doesn't feel the same, after all she is already happily married.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can see the little smile on her face as she drifts away, she must be thinking of her husband and her son. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The thought having passed Caleb shut his eyes, preparing to try to sleep.</p><p>Veth's eyes reopened once more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Caleb has made me so proud, I always end up smiling when I think of how much he's improved. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He's the greatest wizard there'll ever be. I can smile happily now without being embarrassed of those oversized ugly teeth. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh if I wasn't married, I'd snuggle into his chest and hold him. I want him to know I'll never let anyone hurt him. I'll keep my Caleb safe. I love him very much. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And so Veth's eyelids drooped, too tired to stay open for too long.</p><p>The wizard's eyes flickered open.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I should not have taken my shirt off. She's probably uncomfortable sleeping so close to me like this. I should take her bed instead, but if I do she'll insist I stay, Veth is always trying to take care of me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Caleb Widogast will become a man she can rely on, no matter what. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A gentle rain begins to fall, the pitter patter of raindrops on the roof making a sound that soothes even Caleb’s soul as his eyelids fall shut.</p><p>Veth carefully inched herself closer to Caleb’s bare chest little by little, until there was only a sliver of air between them.</p><p>She could feel his chest rise and fall as he exhaled and inhaled. His warmth was now hers too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wonder what he would do if I moved close enough to feel his skin on mine, what he would do if I buried my head in his shoulder. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If I placed my lips to his and kissed him, told him I loved him what would he say?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Once Caleb had asked me if I would be prepared to leave the Mighty Nein and travel with him alone.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Then the answer was yes and it still is here and now. I could leave everything behind, Yeza, Luke, the Nein. All Caleb has to do is ask. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ohh the adventures we would have. The life we would lead. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I am wide awake and yet I am dreaming bigger now than when I sleep. Time to close my eyes and dream of that wonderful world. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Caleb’s eyes drifted open, Veth’s face now sat not more than a few centimeters from his.</p><p>He considered moving away but Veth would notice if he tried, and more than anything Caleb did not want to injure her feelings.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She is so close to me but she may as well be in another world. We cannot be together, and I do not have the courage to try. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her eyes so full of love and kindness, her lips look so soft and forgiving, maybe if I kissed her she would not push me away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I do not know if I have the strength to dream of a world where she kisses me back, and loves me back. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Once I asked her if she would leave the Mighty Nein behind and travel with me. She said yes then, but Veth wouldn't say yes again. The only world where Veth loves me the way I love her is in my foolish dreams, so I suppose it's time I drifted off into that world. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The pair both drifted off to sleep as the rain continued to fall, creating a beautiful melody as it landed on the roof of the inn. </p><p>When the ill-fated couple wake they will find their arms wrapped around one another, their legs entwined.</p><p>Veth will have nuzzled her way into Caleb's neck and in turn Caleb’s head will be gently resting on hers.</p><p>Both will have faint memories of a dream of a world that may never be. Of a rustic farmland home, and each other, happily in love.</p><p>It will be just a dream, but in reality? In reality where life will take them is still undetermined, an unthinkable number of unknown possibilities lie ahead.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>